Hunger Games Dear FanFiction
by jilliannicole
Summary: H o r i z o n s made one of these about Harry Potter, so I wanted to make one. Its not copying...its, er, COMPLIMENTING! Some letters from the Hunger Games Characters
1. Haymitch A

Dear FanFiction,

Me and Effie Trinket are not _in love_. I hate Effie, she hates me. It's a pretty standard relationship.

Not so sincerely,

Haymitch Abernathy

P.S. Can you write me up a beer?


	2. Finnick O

Dear FanFiction,

Me and Katniss don't have any romantic relationship. I love Annie, and she loves Peeta/Gale.

OKAY?

Sincerely,

Finnick Ordair


	3. The Dead People

Dear FanFiction,

We are very happy in heaven/hell. Stop bringing us back to life.

Sincerely,

The dead people of the Hunger Games


	4. Peeta M

Dear FanFiction,

In Catching Fire, I don't _actually_ get Katniss pregnant. I was _lying_. It was to get sympathy.

Sincerely,

Peeta Mellark

p.s. I wish I did. : )


	5. President Snow

Dear FanFiction,

I hate everyone. So why would I have kids?

Stop making them.

Sincerely,

President Snow


	6. Peeta and Katniss

Dear FanFiction,

There are no more games after Mockingjay.

Stop making our children tributes.

Sincerely,

Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen


	7. Everyone

Dear FanFiction,

Enough with the "what if"s. Read the books. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!

Sincerely,

The characters of the Hunger Games


	8. Gale H

Dear FanFiction,

There is NOTHING between me and Madge. I give her strawberries, she gives me other stuff.

THAT"S IT.

Sincerely,

Gale Hawthorne


	9. Gale H 2

Dear FanFiction,

Could you tell our friends on Facebook that my last name is _Hawthorne_, not Hot-thorne.

Sincerely,

Gale **Haw**thorne


	10. The Dead Tributes

Dear FanFiction,

Why do we only get one-shots? It's not very fair.

Sincerely,

The dead tributes


	11. The Unloved People

Dear FanFiction,

Thanks for not writing ANY fan-fictions about us. We REALLY appreciate it.

Sincerely,

Dr. Aurelius and Vick H.

p.s. That was sarcastic.


	12. Everybody

Dear FanFiction,

If you're going to make SYOT Hunger Games, at least make them _before_ The 74th Hunger Games.

Sincerely,

Everybody


	13. Peeta and Annie

**Hey guys. I just wanted to take this time to say thank you. guys have given me so many nice reviews, and I didn't think this would be that popular. Just...thanks for reading and giving me feedback. **

**ALSO! **

**I want _you_ guys to be able to ask the _characters_ questions.**

**Private message me you're question.. PLEASE _NO_REVIEWS  
><strong>

**I'll try and answer how the character would.**

BYE!

* * *

><p>Dear FanFiction,<p>

This is getting annoying.

_Finnick and katniss do NOT HAVE SEX._

We don't appreciate the perverted stories that you come up with.

Sincerely,

Peeta and Annie


	14. Rory H

Dear FanFiction,

Do I _have_ to have a relationship with Prim?

She's kinda dead.

Sincerely,

Rory Hawthorne


	15. JezTheMockingjay74

Dear Prim and Rory,

How would you feel if you were a couple?

-JezTheMockingjay74

* * *

><p>Dear JezTheMockingjay74,<p>

Prim is dead. I mean that in the nicest way possible.

-Rory

Dear JezTheMockingjay74,

I'm dead. But he's kinda hot...

-Prim


	16. monkeypicklez

Dear Gale and Johanna,

How do you feel about you guys being a couple in some stories?

-monkeypicklez

* * *

><p>Dear monkeypicklez,<p>

Shoot me.

-Johanna

Dear monkeypicklez

I'd rather be written as gay with Peeta.

-Gale


	17. CrazyDyslexicNerd

I have one question in three different forms. I have read a lot of stories where Gale is crazy/over-controlling/trying-to-make-Katniss-love-him-by-making-Peeta-look-like-a-jerk/just-plain-evil. I'd like to know what Katniss, Peeta, and Gale think about these stories. Especially their opinion on this one plotline where Gale and his evil wife (President Snow's much younger sister in one story) try to murder Katniss and Peeta. Some are really weird.

-CrazyDyslexicNerd

* * *

><p>Dear CrazyDyslexicNerd,<p>

I am not crazy. And I would _never_ marry a Snow.

-Gale

p.s. Katniss, if you're reading this, I REALLY miss you. Alot. And I heard a rumor that Peeta got an avox pregnant...

: ) Luv you

Dear CrazyDyslexicNerd,

Me and Katniss are happily married so SUCK ON DAT GALE!

Er...I mean...I'd rather him not do that. : )

-Peeta

Dear CrazyDyslexicNerd,

It's a little too late for that, because me and Peeta already kinda have two kids...And I'm kinda mad at Gale for leaving without even saying goodbye. And...President Snow is REALLY OLD. A younger sister our age...not gonna happen.

-Katniss


	18. Arcticmist

Dear Haymitch and Katniss,

Do fics where you are a couple annoy you or do you secretly like them?

-Arcticmist

* * *

><p>Dear Arcticmist,<p>

Not even while I'm drunk will me and Katniss be a couple. Are you done with the stupid questions sweetheart?

-Haymitch

Dear Arcticmist,

I'll say they annoy me because Peeta is looking over my shoulder as I write this.

-Katniss


	19. Arcticmist 2

Dear all characters,

What do you think of Mary sues interfering with the story in fanfiction?

-Arcticmist

* * *

><p>Dear Arcticmist,<p>

When someone doesn't get injured at ALL in the Hunger Games, it's kinda annoying. But it also sucks when they die easily so...

-All characters


	20. carrieabanner

Dear Peeta and Katniss,  
>If you guys weren't pushed back into the Hunger Games and taken to district 13 to start a rebellion while District 12 burned, do you think you guys would have ever gotten past that awkward acquaintance stage you guys were in after the 74th Games?<p>

-carrieabanner

* * *

><p>Dear carrieabanner,<p>

The is one of those "is the glass half full or half empty?" situations. Because we probably wouldn't have gotten past that if not for the rebellion, and I'm thankful for that. But then again, everybody died.

-Peeta

Dear carrieabanner,

Maybe, if Peeta finally realized that I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING WRONG. I mean, did it really take a whole bunch of people _dying_ for us to fall in love?

-Katniss


	21. DeathXByXChocolate

Dear Katniss,

What would you do if Peeta and Gale were holding hands and singing spongebob's FUN song with a type of halo around them and a random flower field?

-Death..

* * *

><p>Dear Death..,<p>

FML

-Katniss


	22. DeathXByXChocolate 2

Dear Annie,

Do you like pie?

-Death..

* * *

><p>Dear Death..,<p>

Ooooh yummy! Pie!

-Annie


	23. Anomolous111

Dear Annie,

How do you feel about SuCo Killing your husband for no good reason and just leaving you there with a kid?

-Anomolous111

* * *

><p>Dear Anomolous,<p>

As soon as Finn is old enough, we're gonna go kill her! You can help if you want! Doesn't that sound fun!

-Annie


	24. Anomolous111 2

Finnick, do you know that you have a child? You'd think that would be an important detail.

-Anomolous111

* * *

><p>Dear Anomolous111,<p>

I have a KID? Oh crap!

-Finnick


	25. XtremeLoungingChamp

Dear Gale,

Will you marry me?

-XtremeLoungingChamp

* * *

><p>Dear, XtremeLoungingChamp,<p>

Is your name Katniss Everdeen?

-Gale

p.s. Luv you katniss!


	26. SummerDaye

Dear Peeta and Katniss,  
>How do you guys feel about those stories where you guys are totally out of character, almost like you're a different person?<p>

-SummerDaye

* * *

><p>Dear SummerDaye,<p>

It depends. If I'm a total idiot, it sucks. If I'm AMAZINGLY AWESOME, then I'm fine w/ it.

; )

-Peeta

Dear SummerDaye,

Well, being a stubborn bitch like I am, I hate it.

: )

-Katniss


	27. Katniss E

Dear FanFiction,

Do you seriously think I am that much of a _slut_! I would NEVER have and sexual relationship with Finnick Odair.

Sincerely,

A VIRGIN Katniss Everdeen


	28. Effie T

**HEY GUYS! At long last, I am back. I've been REALLY busy lately, so I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I'm going to start updating every Wednesday, YAY!**

**ALSO! IMPORTANT!*** I am no longer accepting questions for tributes from everybody, so here's what I'm gonna do. Leave a comment at the end of this chapter saying ANYTHING! Seriously, anything, I don't care. Then I will my favorite comment, and the person who posted it gets to submit a question. And every Wednesday, you can have a regular letter AND a question/answer. So, YEP! Luv you guys!**

* * *

><p>Dear FanFiction,<p>

Ew. No.

Sincerely,

Effie **Trinket**. Not Effie Abernathy.


	29. Last Chapter

**Sorry guys. Last chapter. Just saying...I'm done. I hope you guys enjoyed!**

* * *

><p>Dear FanFiction,<p>

Don't ever stop writing about us!

Love, All the Characters of The Hunger Games

P.S. A few of us would still like some stories.


End file.
